


[Podfic] Coats and Customs

by nickelsissocool



Series: [Podfic] Coats and Customs 'verse [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelsissocool/pseuds/nickelsissocool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Smaug never happened: Thror arranges Thorin's marriage to a hobbit. Thorin isn't entirely sure what a hobbit is. Written for a prompt on the Hobbit Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Coats and Customs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Coats and Customs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/689038) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



**Cover artist:** nickelsissocool

 **Length:** 04:03:45

**Downloads: **  
****Audiobook[here](http://nickelsissocool.parakaproductions.com/podfic/01%20Coats%20and%20Customs.m4b)  
MP3 [here](http://nickelsissocool.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Coats%20and%20Customs%20\(full\).mp3)

Let me know if the download links have any issues!


End file.
